


The things we do, the things we must

by kiliaduicaps



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: ...kind of coda?, Episode: s02e08 coda, M/M, SPADINO LET ME HUG YOU, sad and confused bois
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: Sembra quasi che stiano bussando.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Aureliano Adami/Nadia Gravone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The things we do, the things we must

**Author's Note:**

> Penso sia stato il titolo più difficile da trovare di sempre (preso da Vanished, dei Crystal Castles). Non betata, siate gentili ma costruttivi per qualsiasi cosa. E se c'è una protect Spadino squad riferitemelo perché ho bisogno di parlare con qualcuno di questa perla di personaggio.

Un ansito e Aureliano si svuota, fisicamente ed emotivamente. Retta solo dalle mani sui suoi fianchi, Nadia si sbilancia all'indietro sul tavolo da biliardo, portata giù dell'improvviso peso del suo amante ma cadendo morbida, senza farsi male, lentamente. La sente sospirare, affondato com'è di faccia sulla sua spalla, mentre anche lui cerca di riprendere il respiro. Ha la pelle morbida e un leggero alone del deodorante che si è spruzzata la mattina. Sente le sue mani accarezzargli i capelli, delicate. Per la prima volta non è sicuro sul da farsi.

Si rimettono su dopo qualche istante, quando la sente cercare di divincolarsi dal suo peso, così le dice di andare a buttarsi in doccia, che per il pigiama quella sera ci pensa lui. Sta un po' mentendo: ha bisogno di vederla nei suoi vestiti, questo è vero, ma per sentirla più vicina, più familiare a lui, una donna a cui potersi affezionare. Gli serve anche un minuto di solitudine, però, per scappare in camera e rimproverarsi senza essere visto da lei, prenderle una sua maglietta vecchia e consumata e inghiottire il senso di vuoto profondo che lo stordisce e gli intorpidisce i sensi.

Nadia ha l'aria perplessa ma non commenta, un silenzio frastornante mentre gli volta le spalle e ciabatta verso il bagno, e Aureliano si sente ancora peggio. Vorrebbe una sua reazione. Vorrebbe essere arrabbiato con se stesso. Ma è stanco. L'immagine del corpo morto di Lele è ancora troppo intensa, brillante, nitida, un fuoco che brucia dietro le sue palpebre, un groppo di bile incastrato in gola impossibile da inghiottire per far spazio ad altre emozioni. Si dà dello stupido: pensava che il sesso con qualcuno avrebbe aiutato.

Come se fosse servito, in passato.

Le lascia la sua roba sulla lavatrice, un lieve sorriso ad increspargli le labbra pensando alle sue arricciate nel rendersi conto che nei vestiti sono compresi un paio di boxer. Venti minuti dopo, mentre sta preparando l'ennesima pasta ajo, ojo e peperoncino, lei si presenta con indosso i suoi panni, la fronte aggrottata. "Ma sai cucinà solo questo?" dice, strofinandosi l'asciugamano che ha sulla testa.

"Stai bene con i capelli sciolti."

Lo guarda di sbieco, sedendosi a tavola. Un boccone, due, un sorso d'acqua e poi, lo sguardo fisso sulla tovaglia sporca: "Non devi essere gentile con me solo perché abbiamo scopato."

Aureliano lo sa. La ricorda la sua faccia mentre gli diceva che i suoi cugini le stavano dando problemi, gli occhi tiepidi e presenti, la sua richiesta di aiutarla fatta per necessità piuttosto che per timore. Se fosse per lui le donne rimarrebbero fuori da quella vita, protette dagli orrori del mondo e dalla sua bruttezza, perché sa bene che quelle che ce la fanno, quelle che si piegano ma non si spezzano sono le più pericolose, e ha paura lui per loro - ha paura lui per Nadia, il viso delicato e le braccia sottili, così minuta e indifesa, e ha il terrore del giorno in cui la guarderà negli occhi e ci leggerà lo stesso veleno di quelli di sua sorella, il freddo rancore nei confronti di una vita che divora i deboli e rosicchia lenta i forti, ma li condanna tutti alla stessa sorte di merda.

Sperava di averlo fatto anche per lei, una sorta di premio di consolazione non solo per non essersi fatta sbranare ma per essergli anche rimasta accanto, e che ciò l'avrebbe resa felice, eppure le sue forchettate sono veloci e i movimenti bruschi prima di vederla alzarsi e sistemare piatto, posate e bicchiere nel lavandino, dandogli le spalle. Si rende conto in ritardo di non averle risposto.

"Lascia stà," mormora, prima che lei apra il rubinetto, rendendosi conto che se anche lo avesse fatto non sarebbe cambiato niente, "faccio io." 

Nadia si ferma, gira la testa e lo guarda per qualche secondo, un'occhiata piena di un'emozione che non sa riconoscere. Però annuisce. E se ne va, chiudendo piano la porta della sua camera dietro di sé e lasciandolo solo nella stanza.

Gli piace lavare i piatti, gli dà la sensazione di fare qualcosa di sano, che con l'acqua scorrano via i suoi pensieri, di avere il controllo di qualcosa. Si sta raccontando una bugia, ovviamente, perché sa che niente sarà mai davvero pulito e i microbi più ostinati sono ancora lì così come i propri casini, ma è un'illusione che lo soddisfa e per quest'oggi tanto gli basta per rilassare i muscoli delle spalle - per quest'oggi vuole ignorare l'ennesimo suo errore e fingere di vederlo scorrere via, lavarsi di dosso lo sporco metaforico da cui si sente inghiottire e rinascere senza colpe né peccati né quel sentore pesante come un macigno che gli striscia addosso da quando ha sfiorato i fianchi sottili di Nadia e ha realizzato che non sarebbe servito a niente, non era quello che voleva davvero.

È intento a riporre l'ultimo bicchiere sullo scolapiatti, stirando il collo indolenzito, quando al rumore della lampadina al neon scadente se ne aggiunge un altro, sordo e flebile, facendogli aguzzare l'udito.

Sembra quasi che stiano bussando.

Si è ormai avvicinato all'ingresso dell'hotel, pistola in mano, quando intravede una cresta e si ricorda della brusca uscita di Spadino, qualche ora prima. È in penombra, il volto oscurato dal buio della notte, quando gli apre e lo fa entrare, senza che l'altro proferisca parola. "Ehi," lo saluta, osservandolo scivolare al suo fianco e superarlo, e la spallata che tira alla porta per chiuderla e continuare a guardarlo è distratta, perché gli è subito chiaro che c'è qualcosa di strano.

"Spadì?" Si muove lento, dolorosamente svogliato, trascinando piano i piedi. Aureliano lo segue con cautela, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardandolo sedersi sul divano con movimenti quasi robotici, innaturali. "Ao, tutto bene?"

Spadino non gli risponde. Si lascia scivolare verso il basso sul cuscino del divano, reclinandosi all'indietro contro lo schienale e appoggiandoci la nuca, il volto alzato al soffitto.

"Spadino," lo chiama di nuovo, avvicinandosi a lui, con più gentilezza. C'è una macchia di sangue sul suo zigomo. "Cos'è successo?" Ha lo sguardo distante, come se non fosse nella stessa stanza con lui e non lo stesse davvero vedendo, quando i loro occhi si incontrano. Solleva un angolo della bocca, un accenno di sorriso, di quelli fatti quando non c'è proprio niente da ridere. Aureliano ammutolisce pur essendo già in silenzio.

"Sgozzato. L'ho dovuto sgozzare. Come un agnello appena nato." Abbassa gli occhi. Osserva quasi passivo mentre il suo braccio si allunga e la sua mano si poggia sul petto dell'altro, che vorrebbe essere nella sua testa e capire cosa sta succedendo. "Ho preso il coltello, gliel'ho piantato nella gola e lui è morto così, fra le mie braccia. Perché voleva annà a quel concerto del cazzo."

Alza la testa. Fra le dita stringe la maglia di Aureliano. "Perché Alex l'aveva scoperto. L'aveva minacciato e riempito di botte e lui aveva confessato. Mica era colpa sua: so' incapace de gestimme io la mia famiglia, figurate uno che non c'è nato. Ma non potevo uccidere mio cugino, Aurelià. Così come non posso lasciargli il mio posto." 

Sbuffa quello che è a metà fra una risata e un singhiozzo. "Ste mani," sussurra, sollevando quella libera, leggermente tremolante, "l'ho lavate co' la varecchina, ma ancora ce vedo il sangue suo." Le dita si stringono ancora più serrate intorno al tessuto della sua maglietta. "Quanto ancora me le devo sporcà? Chi altro dovrò fà fuori? Chi dovrà morire? E se, prima o poi, fossi tu quello che…"

Si ferma, un lampo di agonia negli occhi. Il suo corpo ha uno scatto nervoso e lo strattona, una primordiale necessità di sentirlo più vicino, e Aureliano ha sempre avuto un debole per gli animali feriti, così anche il proprio braccio si muove e la mano gli finisce sulla guancia spigolosa di Spadino, in una carezza accennata dal pollice sul suo zigomo.

Lo sente, il rantolio del suo respiro che gli si è mozzato in gola. Non se ne preoccupa. La sua pelle è morbida, proprio come Nadia, ma se muove un dito così, verso il basso, c'è la ricrescita della barba, di una consistenza diversa dal resto del viso. Ha gli occhi grandi, Spadino, mentre lo accarezza, i polpastrelli che scivolano dal suo orecchio alla sua mandibola, lasciandogli una scia incandescente sulla sfumatura rossastra che gli sta rendendo il volto bollente. Gli pare di essere tornato bambino quando preme il pollice sulla polpa tenera del suo labbro, affondandocelo, innocentemente curioso nei confronti di un corpo diverso dal proprio nel suo giocare sovrappensiero con la sua bocca.

Spadino sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa, forse spezzare la tensione, mettere un freno a quella scena assurda, dirgli di smetterla di scherzare con i suoi sentimenti, perché c'è essere degli stronzi ed essere degli _stronzi_ , ma Aureliano sposta la mano e gli poggia l'indice per chiedergli di fare silenzio, un languido "Ssshhh" ad accompagnare l'azione. Rimane in silenzio, allora, il cuore a battergli così forte da essere percebile, una batteria impazzita nel petto, nei suoi fremiti nervosi. Pensa a quanto sia esilarante la sua speranza che la presenza di Aureliano potesse aiutarlo a calmarsi quando non è mai stato così, eppure non ci trova niente da ridere - soprattutto quando lo vede chiudere gli occhi, uno due tre secondi, e poggiare le sue labbra sulle proprie.

Ecco, ecco cosa voleva, realizza l'altro, circondandogli le spalle con le braccia, e cosa non ha ottenuto da Nadia: Spadino.

Che, nonostante tutto (o forse proprio per questo), esita. Ma sue palpebre tremolano ad ogni contatto con le labbra di Aureliano, che le sta premendo contro le sue in una serie di baci a stampo, pigri e sensuali, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo e nient'altro da fare, ed essere al centro della sua attenzione e della sua dedizione è talmente intossicante che l'unica cosa che gli resta da fare è schiudere la bocca e accettare la sua lingua, sciogliersi contro di lui, tramortito dalle proprie emozioni. Si sente come una vasca piena d'acqua sul punto di traboccare, un gemito basso a sfuggirgli dalle labbra quando le mani di Aureliano gli sollevano la maglia e gli accarezzano i fianchi, i denti che gli tormentano il lato del collo, e se quello è morire, il Paradiso, ciò che non lo farà dormire per il resto della sua vita, è pronto ad affrontarlo senza esitazione.

Si baciano di nuovo, avvinghiandosi stretti, il bisogno che hanno l'uno dell'altro così consumante da immobilizzarli in quel momento che sembra durare per un'eternità e allo stesso tempo per un solo attimo, perfetto, in cui non esiste più nemmeno la realtà e tutto ciò che li aspetta al di fuori di loro due, e quando l'istante finisce Spadino ha gli occhi enormi e la pupilla che inghiotte quasi tutta la sua iride, mentre Aureliano sfiora il naso contro il suo e lo guarda da sotto le ciglia lunghe, con l'espressione più teneramente sorpresa e ansiosa che gli abbia mai visto.

Ora che si sono separati, tornati ognuno nella propria pelle, Spadino si sente… ironia della sorte, si sente _tranquillo_ , come se un tassello del puzzle della propria anima fosse finito al posto giusto, le sue interiora fossero state rimestate in una disposizione più equilibrata e un interruttore premuto. Troppe emozioni in un giorno, forse, hanno spento qualcosa in lui, che non sa bene cosa provare se non tanta stanchezza e una sorta di catarsi e non ha nemmeno le forze e l'attenzione per porsi troppe domande. È buio pesto, dalla finestra aperta si intravede la luna piena e uno spiffero di vento lo fa rabbrividire: il mondo sta continuando a girare e così farà, a prescindere da ciò che è appena successo fra loro.

Si alza, perciò, e porge la mano ad Aureliano, perché c'è ancora una faccenda in sospeso, più importante di tutte. "Namo da Lele," gli dice, per una volta più alto di lui, ancora seduto sul divano, e quando i loro palmi si incontrano la loro espressione è seria.

Il gioco si è fatto duro. È ora di cominciare a giocare altrettanto duramente.


End file.
